It's Never Over
by His Future Equals Mine
Summary: Myla is beautiful but will she ever find the one she truly loves? Will the drama ever end? Will the search ever end? T for cursing and maybe a little M later on. First story, review and express how you feel about the story.
1. Chapter 1

I'm surrounded by a bunch of vampires and I'm ready to fight, they must not know what I'm capable of. I can kill them with one thought, but I'm in a good mood so I'll give them a chance.

"I would back off if I was you" I said walking a little closer to the little girl.

"No, you need to back off before we rip you to shreds" said the boy with bronze hair practically growled at me.

"Hahaha, you don't know who I am" I said walking a little closer, I saw one of the shape shifters growl.

"We don't care, stay away from my daughter!" yelled the bronze hair boy, who now I remembered father said his name was Edward, pounced. I used my special power which stopped him in midair, he couldn't move a muscle. I unfroze his head so he could talk.

"What, what's going on? Why am I not moving?" Edwards asked frantic in the air.

"Edward, Edward, Edward; father told me you would be the stubborn one of the group" I said as I circled him.

"How do you know my name? Guys, help me!" Edward yelled looking around him.

"We can't move, we all tried" Carlisle said as he hit the invisible force field.

"Hahahahaha I put a shield over them, that can't come near you" I said as I looked at his daughter.

"You, Come" I pointed to the hybrid, and as I did she came forth levitating in the air. I saw her mother scream no, as she came. The little girl wasn't scared on the outside but I could tell she was terrified on the inside. She ended up right in front of me; I just wanted to look at her or more. I put my middle and my index finger on her neck; her eyes rolled into the back of her head and so did mine. I saw how she was born and how bell got pregnant. I let her go back but she did something I never thought she would do, she hugged me. I and she had the same blood, I thought it was true but didn't think I'd believe it. I had become mad; I didn't want to believe the truth. I ran I ran fast; I hated the fact that I'm not apart from anything, not one thing. Father even treated me like this when I had my daughter Audrey, he loved her more than me and that's my daughter. I heard footsteps behind me; I really didn't feel like trying to put up a fight so I just put up my shield.

"Hey, I come in peace" said a man behind me; I could feel him coming closer. He tried to walk closer but he bumped into my shield.

"Could you, umm put down the shield?" he asked, I really didn't think he could do anything but make me feel better if that. I put my shield down and I felt his hand on my shoulder, why would he be here trying to comfort me.

"What's going? Why are you crying?" He asked as I could feel his breath on my body. I looked up; I could see in his face that he wasn't expecting that.

"What's wrong? Are you dying?" he asked as he wiped the bloody tears from my eyes.

"No, Hahaha, this is how I cry" I said with a giggle, he actually made me laugh.

"Awesome but then again it are not" he said as wiped the tears from my other cheek.

"But why?" I asked as I looked him in his topaz eyes.

"I saw through that façade, I knew you were hurting on the inside" he said as he looked down at the ground. I must have looked at him with a confused face because he started to explain.

"You know they say it takes one to know one" he said looking down again.

"OH I see, what's going on with you?" I asked holding his head up.

"My wife left me, and she says she found someone else and she's leaving today" he said as he voice started to sound sadder.

"Awe, you seem awesome, she's a bitch for leaving you" I said as I had my hand on his shoulder.

"Yea I guess, but what got you upset?" he asked as face slightly lightened up.

"I feel so much better now, I really appreciate it" I said as I looked at him with a small smile on my face.

"That's great, so where do you stay?" he asked trying to start up another conversation.

"Nowhere at the moment, I left my dad, aro" I said looking down, forgot that part.

"Why don't you move down here?" he asked as his voice even lightened up.

"I don't think that's a great idea, especially after what just happened" I said with a slight giggle.

"I got your back!" he said as he jumped up as if he was about fight anyone, I laughed.

"Well, if you say so, can you help me find a place to stay?" I asked as I got up.

"Sure and what's your name?" he asked as he took my hand.

"Myla, and what's yours?" I asked before we left.

_Emmett…._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Emmett and I running back to his house, I start to think. What about Audrey? What about Alec? What about Emmett?

"So here's my home" he said as we slowed down to a walking pace.

"Do you really think I should go in?" I asked getting a little anxious about what just went down.

"Absolutely positive" Emmett said as he opened the door and I saw everybody trying to think and being frantic. When they saw me they damn near had a heart attack if it was still beating, they dropped what they were doing and went into a fighting position.

"Everybody, calm down this is my friend Myla" Emmett said as he tried to get them to relax a little.

"You brought that- that disgrace into my house?" Edward spoke with venom in his voice but he didn't scare me.

"She is not a disgrace, she's my friend!" Emmett spoke as he pushed me behind him.

"How could you Emmy? She tried to kill my daughter!" Bella spoke coming towards Emmett but Edward sort of pushed her back.

"No she didn't!" Emmett said I could see he was really getting upset and I didn't want him to do something he'll regret later.

"Listen, I didn't try to kill your daughter; In fact I didn't hurt anybody!" I said matter of fact.

"But when-"Bella started but I cut her off before I let her finish.

"Edward wasn't hurt, if he was hurt you all would have been hurt, it's similar to your power Bella" I said wanting to prove my point.

"Just hear her out guys" Emmett asked practically begging for them to listen to my story. I saw Emmett must was getting to esme because she eased her position and came towards me.

"Hello" esme said as she held her hand out to shake mines, I shook her hand and after that it seemed as if everybody relaxed a little but Edward.

"So explain yourself" Carlisle spoke as he sat down in a chair.

"Can I sit?" I asked so I may continue finishing my story. Carlisle pointed to a love seat and Emmett sat beside me.

"Well it all started way back when I was 15 I was told, by my father, who my real father was and it all went downhill from there. I was mad and upset, aro changed me and I was changed forever. I gave myself tattoos, scars and cut myself. I was pissed and I wanted to get my anger out. I had kind of cooled down when aro told me that he would be my new father figure, so we was good for a while until I found someone and had a daughter, Audrey. He started to treat her like he used to me, I felt neglected and hurt so I ran away" I said slowly putting it all on them, I could see Edward in the corner getting a little nervous.

"So what you wanted my daughter for?" Bella asked as she sympathized for me.

"Because she's my sister" I said with a deep breathe, everybody just breathed.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward is my father but a hybrid can be changed but you have to have the right blood type to become powerful as I, and I have violet and black hair but at first it was bronze and I changed it because of him" I said almost about to cry.

"She's lying!" Edward screamed.

"No, no you can ask my mom or aro!" I said crying on Emmett's shoulder.

"Well to be rational, aro did tell me about what he found, Myla, after Edward came back from 'vacation'" Carlisle said as he got up and started walking towards Edward.

"Why is she bleeding? Is she ok?" esme said as she ran over to me.

"Calm down mom it's how she cries, she'll be fine" Emmett said as he was rubbing my arm.

"Emmett," I spoke kinda feeling funny.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked frantically.

"I cried and lost too much blood" I said almost fainting. I heard the little girl crying, over by Bella.

"What's wrong, this is crazy" Edward said running over to bell and Bella pushing him away.

"OH gosh, they are related, Nessie feel what she feels" Bella said running over to me with her daughter in her hands.

"What do you need?" Carlisle asked.

"Human 'breathe' blood" I tried to speak without fainting.

"Ok, I think we still have some in storage upstairs, Emmett go get some for her" Carlisle ordered. Emmett went rushing and came back with a cup for me. I was practically sweating blood. I took the cup and swallowed it all down. I had immediately stopped sweating blood but I was still a little faint, so Emmett held me.

"I can't believe you Edward!" I heard Bella yell. Even though I was feeling faint I wanted to hear this, the way he treated me he deserves everything he gets

"She's lying, how you could believe her! You don't even know her" he said practically yelling at Bella.

"Me, if that is your daughter how could you treat her like that? You sick bastard!" Bella yelled at him.

"Oh you bitch!" yelled Edward and everyone was so shocked at what they heard.

"Edward, how could you!" asked Carlisle as he stood up from where he kneeling.

"You know what, I'm leaving!" Edward said as he ran from the house, I swear he's just stupid.

Knock, Knock

I wonder who could that be, maybe it's none of my business.

"Aro? What are you doing here?" Oh no I don't want to go back, he found me.

"Noooo, I don't want to go!" I screamed, I was going to fight it.

"Come now, Myla" aro said as I saw in his eyes what he did to my daughter, I had to go.

"Fine" I said tears coming from my eyes and I just walked from the house and didn't look back.


	3. SN From Author

S/N from author

I'm sorry, I haven't been writing on the 3rd chapter but I promise to get st:why:arted and start writing again.


End file.
